26 going on 6
by CmGleek
Summary: What happens when JJ is turned into a child on a case and the doctors cant figure a way to turn her back just yet. Will JJ get the childhood she never had before? Possible M in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I edited this chapter to correct the age. JJ will be 6! Sorry it was my mistake. **

"What do you mean you can't turn me back." 6 year old Jennifer Jareau shouted at the poor dark skinned doctor.

He sighed, he wasn't used to explaining him self to a child. "What happened to you is very complex. We need for you to find this guy, and find what he used so that we can analyse what he did and try and figure out a way to turn you back. We don't know what kind of side effects the original drugs have done to you. I'm sorry Miss Jareau but it couple be months maybe years until your back to yourself. I suggest you get used to it, enrol in a school. Make friends. Take it as an opportunity to start again at least until someone figures out a way to turn you back. But you can't tell anyone what happened. Its top secret. No one can know what has happened to you."

JJ sat back down in her seat and put her head in her hands this was all too much for her. It was overwhelming. Emily and Hotch had come in for support and to know what exactly they would need to do to help JJ through what must be a traumatic experience for her. "Hey Jay, why don't we go an take a breather Aaron can finish up here." She grabbed hold of JJ's hand and led her from the office hoping to calm down the now very small girl.

Once the women had cleared the room Hotch turned back to the doctor. "What else is there to know doc?"

"I honestly I'm not to sure, this is obviously the first case I've ever heard of. So be prepared for anything really. She might regress back to how she was at 6, she might keep the mental maturity of a 26 year old but be in the young body. There could be side effects, or it might not affect her at all. Just keep a close eye on her. I would as I said before possibly send her back to school. Put her around kids her age. You can see in her file her past wasn't the best, so give her a better childhood now while we work on trying to sort this out. But know to get a cure we need to figure out how to regress someone first so it could be a long while." He ran his hand through his thinning hair. This job was really getting the better of him. He could feel the stress for this team of agents.

"Thank you Doctor Carosso." Hotch shook his hand and grabbed the information the kind aged doctor had given him. He would read them on the jet home as he tried to come up with a plan for his reformed agent.

* * *

Meanwhile Emily had picked up her sobbing friend once they were outside the room and took her to the closest set of toilets hoping to keep their conversation private. She could see this was a very stressful situation for the young girl. She had brought her hand to her mouth and was sucking on two of her fingers, and was breathing quickly. Emily placed her on the counter so she could talk to her.

"Hey JJ. Look this will be okay. You're going to be okay. We will get you back to normal." Emily looked to her blonde friend who nodded while still crying. "Come on you have to stop crying so we can talk. Tell me what's wrong. What's bugging you the most?"

JJ kept her fingers and made some kind of noises Emily couldn't understand. She could tell JJ was distressed, and clearly acting younger by the hour. She pulled JJ's fingers out her mouth and grabbed a tissue wiping them clean "Try now." She said prompting the girl to start again.

"I'm scared. I don't like being a baby. I just wanna be me. But the doctor doesn't know how, and I really want to buy ice cream but I'm going to look silly in this body buying ice cream." Emily laughed. Trust JJ to be thinking about Ice cream. If JJ was ever sad after a bad case, she would always pick up her friend a tub of mint chocolate ice cream and Cheetos, which would always lift the younger agents mood. She understood what JJ meant. She knew the blonde wouldn't be independent until they managed to turn her back into her normal self, which had the potential to be a long while.

"Okay, I understand you are scared you have every reason to be. This is a very…" She paused thinking of the right word, because the words that came to head were appropriate for 6 year old to hear, even if she actually was 26. "…It's an unusual situation, and it's something we have never come across before. But we will sort this out. We will get you back to you and we are all as a team going to help you while you're going through this. We all love you an don't want to see you scared." She waited till the blonde nodded and placed her head on Emily's chest, to which the older agent wrapped her arms around her, hoping she wold find comfort in the hug. "How about when we figure things out and get home we get you that ice cream?"

JJ nodded tiredly. Emily picked up the now calm child and went to meet the rest of the group. They needed to go home.

* * *

On the Jet home JJ was sat playing on her phone head phones on and curled in her seat. She was tired and wanted to rest so left the team to do whatever they were doing she would deal with everything else afterwards.

Hotch, Emily, Rossi and Morgan all sat round the table, and Reid perched himself on the end of the couch, looking over occasionally at JJ, who was fighting sleep.

"What are we gonna do with her? We cant exactly send her home lone can we?" Morgan asked, he wondered what the doctor had said to them about JJ and how she should be treated now she's in the body of a 6 year old.

"The doctor said in simple terms to treat her like a 6 year old, send her back to school and give her the childhood she never had before. It's easier said than done. I've messaged Garcia already though and asked her to pick up a months worth of stuff for JJ. It saves us from having to deal with a 6 year old shopping." Hotch said. He like his team didn't know what to do. He had never been speechless before but there's a first time for everything.

Reid piped up quietly "Where's she going to stay then? I don't have the room for a child."

"Me neither." Rossi said taking yet another swig of his whiskey. They all momentarily looked at his shaking their heads. Rossi had room to house them all in his big mansion.

"I could take her. I was just looking at a new place to settle down in. 3 bed, I was going to have an office and spare room, but I can get it for me and Jay until she's back to herself. She's going to have to give up her apartment so I could use the extra room for her stuff maybe. Or get a lock up?" Emily had voiced. She had always wanted a child, but she had never found the right person. This wasn't perfect but it would be something that would help her with her future and her best friend.

Everyone seemed to agree, nodding and thanking Emily for taking in their vulnerable member of the group. Just as they were about to speak, they went quiet as JJ toddled over and pulled herself onto Emily lap pulling an FBI blanket behind her.

"What you doing?" She asked getting comfy.

Emily's eyes opened wide not sure what had just happened but she adjusted herself so JJ could fit comfortably on her lap. She took a quick glance at all the guys watching them fit together. Before anyone could answer Garcia popped up on their screen.

"Hello my crime fighting heroes, where is she? I want to see how adorable out little gumdrop is." She said excitedly, almost clapping she was that excited to see how her best friend was now. Everyone appreciated Garcia for always finding the good in a situation no matter how bad it could be. They smile at her as JJ moved her head off Emily's shoulder and into the view of the camera. Garcia squealed with delight. "You're so cute!" She exclaimed. "You're going to love what I bought you. I've got dresses, skirts, little booties. You're going to be the most adorable child ever I promise you."

JJ just groaned and put her head back closing her eyes. She was tired, 'a nap might be good' she thought before lifting the blanket to her mouth and curling into Emily falling asleep.

They waited till they thought she was fully gone before speaking. A little quieter this time. "Oh, my goodness she is just too precious."

"Yes, she is." Morgan said smiling and laughing. JJ was indeed very cute at the moment; he would never admit it adult JJ scared him but after this he didn't think she would scare him again. She was only a child. Something that small could never be scary.

"Garcia, the plan is JJ's going to move in with Emily so if you can arrange to drop JJ's things at Emily's condo, so she has clothes to wear at least, is that okay?" Hotch asked looking from both Garcia to the brunette next to him.

"Yeah, if you've still got a key Pen just let yourself in. Stick her stuff in my room, then feel free to hang until I get back if you want to meet JJ. I'm sure she'd love to see you. She was quite emotional about it all before. Oh, and before I forget can you pick up some mint chocolate ice cream. I promised her some earlier."

Rossi raised an eye brown. "You'll regret that when you try and put a sugar hyped child down to bed." He laughed.

"It'll be a one off. Its been a stressful day."

* * *

A couple hours later they had landed and JJ was still asleep on top of Emily. Morgan had been polite enough to grab Emily's and JJ's bag, taking them to the car for her. Hotch, Emily and a sleeping JJ were the last ones on a jet.

"Do you wanna call me later so we can discuss, us?" Hotch asked keeping his voice quiet. He didn't want JJ to wake at this point.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you. I just… She's my best friend. I have to do this for her. But I still want us. We're just going to have to be careful. I'm sure babysitter Penelope can come in handy."

"Of course. Call or text me whenever your free and we'll have a chat. I'm gonna have Jack this weekend so maybe we can take them to a Chuck E Cheese." He smiled pulling he bag from the hold all.

"Sounds like a plan." Emily planted a quick peck on Hotch's lips and she was off.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story was written for one of my followers/reviews. They asked for a story like this so I am writing it for them. Thank you so much to those who left nice reviews! **

**I am basing JJ off a few kids I have in my life one of them is 10 and still has a blanket in her mouth when shes nervous or sleeping or even just relaxing its a comfort thing. So lets not say it isn't possible. Just because it isn't in your life doesn't mean it doesn't happen. I've had to turn on moderate reviews due to the content that has been in a few of them. **

**Just so you know, I am NOT a paedophile, this is NOT a fantasy, I know i'm not the best writer I'm learning as I go. Thanks to those for making a person feel crap. **

**Anyway lets leave some nice reviews please **

**DISCLAIMER - I DONT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS**

Emily pulled into her drive and glanced at the small figure in her back seat. She was glad she had bought a booster seat for Jack; it had come in handy. She looked at the blonde sleeping. She was clearly exhausted from the days events and their recent travel. The FBI blanket hadn't left her mouth while she slept. Emily thought it must have been something she had done as a child, for security and comfort. She really didn't want to wake JJ. She looked so peaceful and innocent. Emily didn't know if she would actually get her back to sleep if she woke her up, and clearly see needed the sleep she was getting.

Emily reached over to grab her bag and opened her door. A soft cry turned her attention to the back seat. Either she was stirring or having a nightmare, so Emily thought it was best to get round to her side of the car. She opened the door and unstrapped her belt. She wrapped the FBI blanket around JJ hoping to provide the now crying girl with some comfort. "It's okay." She hushed as she rocked JJ and walked towards her Condo.

The rock and walk worked because by the time she was fiddling about in her jacket pocket JJ was fast asleep again. She opened her door dropping what now felt like a ten tonne bag to the ground, and walked towards Garcia who was snoring on her sofa, a bottle of wine open, and a glass half drunk. "Pen" She whispered. She tried again "Penelope wake up." It was no use. The blonde was a heavy sleeper after a couple of glasses of wine.

Instead she took JJ to her room laying her on her bed. She tucked her in before getting herself ready for bed. She texted Garcia letting her know they were in bed and when they woke up she could see the blonde bombshell, just in case she woke before they did.

She lay for a moment thinking about what's gonna happen for the next few weeks, months, maybe even years if they don't find a way to turn JJ back. She had noticed little things in JJ changing already, her emotions were much more out of control, she had the blanket thing, She had been comforted in her sleep by rocking her. It scared Emily that JJ could be losing control of everything so quickly. But she had to not think of that. She just had to give JJ what she needed. She needed to make sure her best friend was looked after and protected while she in was her vulnerable state.

Emily made a grab for her phone and text Hotch letting him know she'll phone when Garcia goes home, the following day and she rolled over holding JJ close, and drifted off to sleep herself.

* * *

Morning came around all too quickly for those in Emily's condo. Especially when it was at 6 am. Due to the massive amount of sleep she had gotten from being on the jet, JJ was up early. She had shook Emily awake, who then took the small child in to wake Pen, who was still snoozing on the sofa.

Garcia had been very excited and cooed over how cute her friend was as a child. She took her in a hug squeezing her tightly. "Oh Jayje, your so cute. I don't know if I can let you go."

"Pen, let me go your squeezing too tight." JJ pushed against the tight hold of her best friend.

Emily sat in her chair laughing at Garcia refusing to let go and JJ trying to push against her. "Seriously you should probably leave her be she might bite." JJ ran to Emily, climbing the brunette agent once again and sitting on her lap safe from the wrath of Penelope Garcia.

Garcia sulked when JJ ran away, but she looked at the hold Emily had on JJ, she could see how protective she had gotten already. It warmed her heart that the maternal woman was finally able to look after a child and hoped it would help Emily to act and have a child of her own.

"Who wants breakfast?" Emily said looking to JJ and then to Emily. "I can make pancakes or a full English If you want?" She loved spending time in the kitchen, cooking was the one thing she had learned at home while her mom was never there, the staff had spent time with her and taught her from a young age how to cook real food instead of just pasta.

"English please." JJ smiled and looked at Emily almost fluttering her eyelashes on purpose.

"That good with you Pen?"

"Sure."

Emily got up and Garcia and JJ followed her into the kitchen seeing if they could help. The only thing she asked them to do was grab the ingredients out of the fridge while she prepared everything else she was going to need.

Garcia placed JJ on her hip so she could grab the stuff, hopefully to help her feel more involved and normal. That was until Emily asked for the smoked bacon. There was a choice of two. JJ looked at them over and over. Long enough for both Garcia and Emily to watch her looking at the two different kinds of bacon. When JJ realised, she couldn't read the words on the front she told Garcia to put her down. She complied so JJ walked out of the room.

Garcia was about to follow her. "leave her be. She needs time. It must be really confusing and stressful. We'll make breakfast and if she hasn't come back by the time, I finish cooking we'll look for her then." Emily got back to cooking and it didn't take her too long to finish making a breakfast for the three of them. She let Garcia plate it while she went in search of JJ. She appreciated that Garcia wanted to do it, but she felt that I she was going to be looking after JJ that they needed to talk and Emily needed to understand what was going on. She found JJ lay in her bed, she had been crying but it looks like she'd managed to calm herself.

"Hey Jay, you okay?"

JJ sat up and shrugged her shoulders "I guess."

Emily sat next to the girl. "You're not though. Talk to me or I can't help."

"I can't read Emily. I looked at the words and I didn't know what they said. It looked like a lot of lines. I don't understand it. I'm scared what if I forget you guys. I don't like being a kid. I didn't like it the first time, who said I'm gonna enjoy it this time." She huffed angrily.

"We'll why don't you try enjoy it this time round? Its your second chance at life for now. I don't want to worry you but observing the last 12 hours you are gonna lose more of your adult traits. Your going to mentally get younger so why not give yourself a childhood you could never have because of everything that happened. The Doctor showed us your file, we know what happened. Take advantage." Emily took one of JJ's hands in hers, rubbing her thumb over the back.

JJ nodded and looked down. "So you know about my parents and Ros and any other family I had. So you'll know why I'm scared. Do you think I'll lose all those memories?"

"I don't know unfortunately we will learn as we go. But for now, just enjoy yourself. Think you don't have to work yet you still have money. You won't have to cook, clean, or even have a care in the world. I'll keep you safe I promise." The older agent hoped her young best friend would trust her and allow herself to be a child.

JJ didn't reply, instead she just nodded. Thinking, not entirely sure if she would be ready to let herself be as careless as Emily said.

"Let's get our breakfast before it gets cold and then maybe we can do something with our day." The two left the room getting their breakfast and preparing for the day.

* * *

By 11am Garcia had headed off home. She was going to stay but after Morgan had given her a call she was off, hoping space would help JJ out while she adjusted to her new life. Emily had managed after a lot of convincing, to get JJ into a denim skirt, which had a small collection of flowers along the bottom as well as a white top with a blue flower in the middle. Nothing in the bags of things Garcia had bought her were to her taste so Emily decided today would entail a visit to the mall to get some things JJ would like and then to the real estate to try get the house she had wanted before this case had even started. A house where she wanted to begin her future.

"You ready?" Emily asked looking to JJ velcroing her white trainers.

"Nearly, these things are tricky. I can't get them to go straight." She said again doing the strap. JJ could feel herself getting wound up. Her anxiety had been high since she had been in the doctor's office. It was still high now but seeing her motor functions changing it was sending it higher. But she didn't want to bother Emily again. She just had to keep trying she would do it. If not, then as a last resort she could ask Emily.

"Do they really need to be straight? As long as they are fastened, they are fine." Emily shrugged. She put her bag over her shoulder an held her hand out as if to hold JJ's hand. The young girl looked to her Velcro straps one more time and gave them one last go. When they didn't go straight again, she gave up, standing up and holding Emily's hand. They were only shoes who cares. The two got in the car and off they went keeping themselves busy.


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

I was writing another chapter and it was almost ready to be put up. But honestly some of the reviews I've received are awful. As someone with mental health issues this is a good thing to channel my time on. But I wish people would just not read if they didn't like it. I kinda thought this platform was somewhere people could just write. I might just write and not post. I'll see how I feel. None of my other stories ever got reviews like this. I've deleted 10 guest reviews which are people writing horrible and actually triggering things. What do you think I should do? Should I delete this story should I delete my account? I'm fine with reviews have constructive criticism but saying I'm a child molester isn't criticism. Calling me a paedophile isn't criticism.

Thank you to everyone else though who words it in a better way, or is genuinely nice about it. Thank you. Some people on here have been so supportive and I've had some amazing PM's off some amazing people so thank you.


End file.
